Human
A Human is the most dominant species of the known NeSiverse. The vast majority of Characters are humans from the planet Earth, though some humans exist far out into the depth of space. While humanity is known to have originated on Earth, some ancient humans of Atlantis were able to travel across space in great colony ships and populate distant planets. Humans come in a variety of races, including their skin and hair colours. They also display a wide array of functionality and abilities, which can be gifted genetically or superimposed upon their beings; such as the Magical powers of Cool Matty, the Story-wielding of Gebohq Simon or the Powerplaying and immortality of Highemperor. Humans of different worlds have achieved different amounts of success throughout their history since the demise of Atlantis. Humans on Earth have taken control of most of the Sol System while empires have spread acros the Perseus Arm and battle amongst themselves. Humans are the natural choice for Writers due to their relatability and the Earth-bound setting for most Story Arcs of The Never-ending Story and The Never-ending Story^2. Humanity was revealed to be created by the Cosmic Deities Runekeeper, The Three Fates and Aeon. However they were essentially usurped by the WriterGod and Ancient One who declared humanity to be their "chosen people" and granted the species free will. The creation of humanity was juxtaposed to the creation of the Greys, who were manifested by other Cosmic Deities Memnoch and Phractal. Many Greys, especially the Latter-Day Greys of Memnoch, consider themselves to have been displaced by humans as the "chosen people" and seek to destroy humanity. Description Appearance Humans are so common they are often the comparable species with which to compare all others (citation needed). Humans come in many colours, shapes and sizes, such as black, white, yellow or brown skin as well as black, white, blonde or ginger hair. Their eyes are white with irises of many colours, such as blue, brown, green or red''(citation needed). Culture Humans, as varied as they are physically, are even more varied when it comes to culture. Not only are there massive differences between humans from different planets, there are also major differences between humans on each world itself. Earth, most notably, has a vast number of very individualistic cultures, including religions and ideologies ''(citation needed). Often these differences can cause conflicts between the various cultures and nations''(citation needed). American Culture ''Main article: United States of America TBA Worlds Sol System Earth Main article: Earth Earth, the birthplace of humanity, is a bright and colourful world of blue and green. Much of the planet is covered in water, owing to its blue colour, while humans live on the green landmasses (citation needed). The Earth itself is critical to the magical nexus that spans the NeSiverse as it acts as a major node (citation needed). The magic of Earth is often regarded as wild and unruly by external magic users and deities (citation needed). The Earth itself is the third planet from the sun of the Sol System and neighbour to the human-conquered world of MarsCatH Post 4, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Earth has a single, large moon on which the American government has built a moonbase and a planet-busting weapon (citation needed). Mars Main article: Mars Mars was once home to the Martian people but when humans tried to colonise the world, the natives fought back and were ultimately defeated. The victorious human put the Martian people onto reservations but they were ultimately wiped out thanks to Earth-born diseases. Now the world belongs to the humans. They mostly live in the southern hemisphere, where's it's warmer, in frontier towns that are mostly governed by the local population than the government. However there is also the bastion of human dominance of the Sol System built there - Saffron 5, a gigantic commercial hub for the galaxy. Perseus Arm TBA History Evolutionary History Humans are the genetic cousins to the ancient naacal species as they share a common evolutionary ancestorPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Species